DEVIL WARRIOR III
by gunman
Summary: Shinji continues to master his Devil powers, while navigating the supernatural worlds, alongside his girlfriend Akeno, his master Rias, his lover Asia, and all his new friends.


_**DEVIL WARRIOR VOLUME 3  
**_ by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Highschool DxD or their characters.

Summary: Rias Peerages helps the Sitri peerages moved their workplace to a new location, Rias explains Shinji's past to Issei, which helps to forming stronger friendship with Shinji. And werewolves attack!

Thanks to 'Invincible Shinji' and 'UchihaBloodline30' for the help on this.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1  
 **Summer's End**

(Shitori House, Outskirts of Kuoh Town)

The Gremory peerage were all standing outside of the new house the Maous had arranged for Sona and her peerage, awaiting for the Sitri team and Serafall to arrive so they could begin work on the Student Council's new living quarters.

Issei and Irina were having a conversation off sides from the rest of the group, Koneko was eating some youkan that Shinji had prepared for her, Gasper was tucked away inside his cardboard box to hide from the crowd, Xenovia was off to the side planning on how to best get Shinji to herself to practice making a strong baby, and Akeno and Asia were busy enjoying their lovers company.

Meanwhile, Rias was off to the side pouting and tapping her foot, waiting for her childhood friend and rival to arrive with her peerage and Serafall.

Sona was never tardy.

Finally after about ten minutes, two mandalas appeared on the ground with the Sitri peerage and the lone female Satan emerging from both. While Shinjis fan girls in the Sitri peerage went immediately to talk to the boy, much to Akeno and Asia's irritation, Sona approached Rias.

"I apologize for my delay and making you wait, Rias, but I'm afraid Serafall wouldn't let me go and get ready for some time." The Sitri heiress said with a small tick appearing on her forehead.

"But So-chan! We don't get to see each other that often! I miss my adorable little sister!" She whined at the student council president, which caused Shinji and Rias to laugh lightly.

"Alright, alright... Well, we're all here and we had your belongings teleported inside earlier beforehand to save time, so let's all get to work. Let's go Issei." She called out to her perverted pawn, and soon both peerages proceeded into Sona's new home to begin work in getting everything set up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Satans Meeting Hall, Underworld)

While Rias and her peerage were helping the Sitri Team in getting their new living arrangements ready and get themselves settled in, the leaders of the three great powers were discussing the latest events, specifically with Monohexa attacking them during the Peace Treaty talks.

"Rizevim and what is left of the Khaos Brigade struck sooner than we had originally anticipated." Sirzechs began solemnly. "We were fortunate that Shinji-san and Issei-san were present. I am unsure if we would have been successful in defeating Monohexa without them."

"Indeed, they make a most impressive force when their powers and talents are pooled together. Far more formidable than either are by themselves." Ajuka added in, "Though with Katarea and the others removed, Vali making his presence known, and now with the Messiah and the Red Dragon Emperor having soundly defeated Monohexa, I am sure the other members of the Khaos Brigade will redouble their efforts. And of course, there is the always the threat of the complete Trihexa looming over us..."

"I shall have Michael and the archangels keep close and tight vigilance over where God had sealed '666' to take all measures in making sure the Beast is not unleashed. Also I shall personally inform the mythological gods and world of these recent developments and make sure all powers are aware and vigilant of for any movements Rizevim and the Khaos Brigade might make." Lillith stated as all three powers nodded simultaneously before returning to their respective realms...

The leaders of the three powers could also start looking for ways to destroy 666 to make sure that no one gets to use it.

And they could also declare Rizevim as enemy number one and to kill him on sight at any cost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Unknown Location)

Meanwhile, in an undisclosed location, a young man with silver hair, wearing a jacket and black pants was leaning against a wall; this was Vali Lucifer, awaiting the return of his team.

[ _Hmph. The Messiah and Red Dragon Emperor managed to handle Monohexa by themselves rather handily. Not shabby, not to mention how they dealt with Kokabiel. They might actually prove to be a worthy challenge for me; for a change_...] He thought to himself with a smirk as a set of mandalas appeared out of nowhere.

Out of the first one Kuroka came leaping and tumbling out of, followed by a lean athletic figure in armor carrying a staff and bespectacled young man carrying a sword in a business suit out of the other two.

The armored man was the first to speak, "Those other two Dragon wielders are going to be a problem. They already whipped Kolkabiels sorry butt, tenderizing him enough for you to finish him off; but now they just completely beat down Monohexa. Granted, Monohexa was only 1 or 2% of the actual power of the whole Trihexa; but he sure as hell wasn't a pushover."

"Quite. The Messiah and Issei Hyodou are most certainly Rias' power players. Between the Messiahs ability to drain others' strengths and add it to his own, and the Red Dragon Emperor's Boosted Gear; I respectfully say they may very well even give you a hard time, Vali." the bespectacled young man added.

"Heh. That would be a first. Other than my bastard of a grandfather, no one has been able to prove a worthy challenge me - and that's only because of his damned Canceller Longinus. I'd be surprised if they could, but am looking forward to testing them myself." Vali answered back confidently.

"Either way, it looks like Rizevim and the Khaos Brigade will have a somewhat harder time getting to Trihexa after that Monohexa scare. I guess it will all come down to the Young Devils Gathering and the Rating Games, won't it?" Kuroka asked coyly.

"I guess it will..." Vali replied looking off to the distance... [ _Shinji...Issei...I'll see you both real soon... You better be ready..._ ]

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Saji and Issei)

"Thanks again for helping out with getting the place ready for us, man." Saji said as he sat down a few large boxes on the floor of the room he had been assigned before wiping his brow.

"Its no big deal Saji, I just don't see why Serafall couldn't have leant a hand seeings as how she was the one who set all of this up in the first place." Issei groaned out as he set down the rest of the boxes containing Saji's possessions.

"She wanted to, but as you can guess, being one of the four Great Satan's makes her rather busy. They still have things to sort out after the big peace meeting. Besides, she probably would have drove kaichou insane if she had stuck around." The Sitri pawn chuckled a bit, getting Issei to laugh a little bit as well.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But man, I still can't believe how lucky Shinji is. If Sona hadn't stepped in, Momo and Yura probably would have started duking it out, just to get him to help with their room!" the Red Dragon Emperor complained.

"Well, he is kind of a celebrity in The Underworld. I mean, he kinda did us all a HUGE favor defeating all of those Fallen Angels and stopping Third Impact..." Saji went on to explain.

"Yeah, so I heard. But... just what in the Hell is this Third Impact I keep hearing about!? All of the big wigs from the Three Powers keep bringing it up! I never even heard of anything like that until I became a devil!" Issei cried out in frustration.

"Oh.. right, you weren't made a devil until AFTER he reset everything..." Saji sweat-dropped at leaving out that piece of crucial information.

"W-wait.. What!? Reset Everything...? Y-you mean like rewriting history!? Was the world that much different before!? Just what the Hell HAPPENED with Shinji!?" Issei cried out in stupified shock.

"...I think I might have said too much already." Saji grimaced, not realizing that Issei hadn't been informed properly. "I think if you really want to know about Shinjis past, you ought to probably ask him about it yourself. Though if its really driving you that crazy, they have information about the whole hullabaloo on the Underworld's Internet. Personally, I think you really ought to talk to him about it in person." Saji said before returning to work on his room, leaving Issei to stare off in curiosity into the distance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Rias and her peerage finished helping Sona and her team move into their new living quarters, and they had finished the lunch that Shinji and Tsubaki had worked together to fix for the two groups, Issei cautiously approach his beautiful master once he was sure the two of them would be alone; or at the very least out of ear-shot of the one he wished to talk about with her- said person being Shinji. The perverted pawn of the Gremory team gently took Rias by the arm and spoke to her in a tentative voice.

"H-hey... Buchou, can I ask you something... about Shinji, that is?"

The crimson haired ruin princess looked the hentai in the eyes for a few minutes, studying him closely before finally relenting with a small sigh and humoring her pawn.

"Hey Akeno, you and the others head on back to the manor and we'll catch up later, okay?"

The lightning queen looked on curiously before smiling softly and nodding in agreement.

"Alright Rias, I get whatever Issei has to say is probably important or private so I can indulge. But don't expect Shin-chan and I to wait up for you ~" she teased her king with a wink before hooking Shinjis arm in her own, "Cmon, Shinji-kun? You can wash my back and hair in the bath tonight ~" she sang out as they headed into the mandala with Asia chasing in after them,

"UNFAIR! I was going to take a bath with Shinji tonight!" The cute blonde former nun squeaked out after her queen and lover.

Once they and the rest of peerage were through their mandalas and out of sight, Rias led her pawn outside to the garden area, and took a seat on a cushioned bench with her pawn before turning to address him.

"Okay Issei, I can tell there is something obviously bothering you. You want to know what onii-sama, Lillith, and everyone else were talking about when they mentioned Second and Third Impact, and doing all of the devils a favor, right?"

Issei blinked a few times in surprise for a few moments before remembering that Rias could read her servants thoughts.

"Urm... Y-yeah... Yeah. Also, when I was working with Saji earlier, he said something about Shinji resetting the world; what the Hell is up with all of that!?" He reiterated with disbelief clearly etched onto his face. "Just what IS Shinjis deal? It seems like everyone here has had a rough history. Kiba had it bad with the church, Koneko and her sister have issues, Akeno and the Fallen Angels, even Irina and Xenovia with the church. But it almost sounds like Shinji is..." He added with a slightly glazed over look.

Rias let out a heavy sigh as she put her ring and middle fingers to her temples. "I don't like talking about Shinji-kun behind his back, but I can tell it's really bothering you, and I don't want to have any animosity or anything amidst my peerage... So I'll just give you the 'Cliff's Notes' version. Just the important details and information that you really need to know."

Over the next half-hour Rias went over the main points of Shinjis' past with Issei: The discovery of the Angel Adam in Antarctica, Second Impact, the numerous Angel Attacks on Tokyo-3, including the 6th Angel attack on the fleet transporting Unit-02 to Japan, the invasion of the JSSDF on the Geofront, and finally Third Impact and Shinjis aborting of Instrumentality. She would clarify and explain the best she could the things he might have questions about, mostly about Gendo, SEELE, NERV and their plans for humanity. She would leave out all the painful and personal details such as Unit 03's possession, being absorbed by Zeruel, the Reis, and Kaoru; deciding it would be best for Shinji to go over those parts if he so chose. She would finish the lesson by informing him that by aborting instrumentality and resetting the world all of the connections, friendships and his family had been erased. His parents had died, and all of his friends in Tokyo 3 and NERV coworkers no longer knew who he was- leaving him completely alone...

After Rias had finished her story, Issei simply sat there dumbfounded and with genuine tears forming in his eyes.

Damn... I never would have guessed Shinji would have had it so bad...he thought to himself. After a few moments of composing himself, he turned to his master. "How come he never said anything about it?" He finally asked Rias.

"Probably the same reason that Kiba never, ever brought up his own past until Irina and Xenovia arrived. It was too painful, and they had both moved on from it after joining my peerage. Kiba never thought of it again until Kokabiel tried to steal the Excalibur fragments and later destroy Kuoh. And Shinji isn't one to just bring up something from his past that he doesn't want to even think about. Not the best thing to dwell upon. Anyways, we better be getting back to our manor. The others will be waiting for us..." And with that, the duo would step into the mandela and head back to their own estate...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Shinji's apartment)

Akeno and Asia were fast asleep in their beds, however, Shinji was still wide awake, thinking about his past and the present. It was then he heard the doorbell ring.

Curious to see who it was, he opened the door to see Issei holding a bag in his hands.

"Issei? What are you doing here so late at night?" Shinji asked.

"Ehehe, err erm uh….I was hoping that I could talk to you for a moment, if it's not much of a trouble?" Issei requested.

"Oh sure, come in." Shinji invited the perverted pawn in.

They sat down in the living room where Shinji poured him some tea.

"So... what did you want to talk about?" Shinji asked.

"Well…(cough), Saji mentioned something earlier, and I talked to Buchou about it, and she told me that you had a pretty difficult past, way before you came here. So, sorry if I'm bringing up some really bad memories, but Buchou told me about your past and... I would like to know more about what happened after that. Like, how did you survive? What happened to your friends and your former lover? How did you end up here?" Issei questioned.

Shinji looked at Issei before sighing. He then began continuing to tell where Rias left off.

"I had a friend….his name is Toji, he was chosen by NERV to pilot the Eva 03 known as the Fourth Child. While piloting the eva, he was controlled by Bardiel and he went on a rampage. NERV immediately sent Eva unit 00 and 02 to stop it but they were overwhelmed easily. I was tasked to destroy Unit 03 but refuse. Then my damn father….used a Dummy Plug system to override my Eva, out of control I nearly killed my friend….but thankfully he survived…his whereabouts is unknown…" Shinji explained as if it just happened not long ago.

Shinji begins to tell Issei more about his personal life like his crush Rei Ayanami when he first met her, she was injured after a failed activation test with her Evangelion. After she recovers from her injuries, she goes on to assist Shinji in defeating the Angels with their first major victory being against Ramiel. Her next significant Angel encounter occurs during Matarael's attack on Tokyo-3 where she cooperates with me and Asuka to defeat the Angel. She, along with Shinji and Asuka, later battle Leliel. She and Asuka attempt to overcome the Angel Zeruel, but are defeated. Rei is seemingly killed saving Shinji from Armisael late in the series yet she returns under mysterious circumstances; it is then revealed that the resurrected Rei is in fact the third incarnation of Rei, the first having been killed years before and the second having died in the previously stated incident. Rei was resurrected several times, First being a clone of Shinji's mother, Yui Ayanami but was "absorbed"

by the core of Eva unit 00. The second Rei he tried to save was once again absorbed into Eva Unit 01. But the third Rei came back in a black and red plugsuit. His failed attempts to save his first crush made him tremble in anger and self-preach himself.

He further explains about Kaworu, he being friends first but then betrays by lying to him about his true identity just like his father, he requested Shinji to kill him he did so after a few moments of silence. He learnt that he was the 17th and the Final Angel.

As it goes on leads to Third Impact, it occurs during the climax of The End of Evangelion. The Mass Produced Evangelions capture him along with Eva-01. With the Spear of Longinus, a ritual is performed that creates an inverted Tree of Sephiroth in the sky, and Eva-01 merges with the Tree of Life. The Mass Production Evas unleash their A.T. Fields, causing a giant explosion around the GeoFront. In its wake, Lilith's Black Moon is revealed.

Meanwhile, in Terminal Dogma, Gendo attempts to fuse the Adam embryo in his right hand with Rei. Rei rejects Gendo, taking his hand along with Adam's embryo, and merges with Lilith, thus achieving the "forbidden union of Adam and Lilith."

After assimilating Adam, Lilith begins to merge with Eva-01. As Adam/Lilith proceeds to create an Anti A.T. Field which spreads across the globe, reverting all Lilith-based lifeforms into LCL. The liberated souls of humanity are gathered by Lilith and funneled into the Black Moon (her "Egg"). When this process is completed, Instrumentality begins.

This is clearly not what Gendo had intended, but the Seele council seemed fairly content with the outcome (even if it had not happened quite as they had planned). However, Shinji himself ultimately rejects Instrumentality, and the Black Moon is destroyed, dissipating the souls back across the Earth and into the oceans. Lilith's body falls apart and descends to Earth, and she apparently dies.

All disembodied individuals are left with the option of recreating their bodies and returning to a life in the physical world, regardless of the pain it would inevitably entail. Shinji, and later Asuka, return to the vicinity of Hakone, but the fate of everyone else is left open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji stopped his story telling for a while waiting for Issei to absorb all the gruel content. Issei had tears in his eyes. 'How can someone like him withstand all these traumatic events….not even I can do it…..' Issei thought while putting himself in Shinji's shoes.

"So till now you survived right?" Issei asked to finalise.

"….When I was transported to this new world….I totally had no will to survive….It was then I met Reynalle, I told her to end my life as I wanted the suffering to end, it was quick and painless and it was freeing my from this never ending nightmare…." Shinji finished was hoarse voice due to his emotions.

Issei stood up and tackled Shinji down shocking him. He hugged him tightly. While crying out loud.

"I always thought my life miserable….being a pervert and getting killed by Reynalle….but I did not greatly imagine that your life compared to mine is the worst of the worst….I'm sorry Shinji! I WILL never be jealous of you again! Maybe still a little but I promise I won't be an ass to you anymore! I will definitely help in any way I can! Count on it! I vowed as the host of the Red Dragon Emperor! Let's work to together to overcome any foes we will be coming across!" Issei declared.

Shinji was speechless seeing how Issei changed 360 after his story was being told. Issei offered his hands as a sign of friendship as Shinji returned it. Both were smiling at each other.

Akeno was watching from the sidelines smiled at the two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in the area of Kuoh Town

A lady could be seen walking down the streets late at night after her night shift at work, as she was making her way back home she heard some growling noises in the alley near her. She slowly walk towards the emitted, what she saw made her screamed but was silenced by a large claw slashing down upon her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Shinji prepared his own breakfast, once he had made plates for Akeno, Asia and Rias, of course.

His talk with Issei had been tough for him to explain, but it also helped get a few things off his chest.

He hadn't talked about things like that for some time. Rias and Akeno and even Asia knew of his past. Most of the Underworld knew of his past. And even Irina and Xenovia knew about his past. It was little wonder he had to even recall anything about his previous life, though he didn't really like the fact that he was a celebrity, as Rias and some others had said.

Shinji never felt he deserved such praise, but was glad to at least be acknowledged for what he did.

He had a new life, a better life, and he had people around him who cared for him as much as he did them.

Even if some of them were more than a little aggressive in their 'care' of him.

Rias was the first one up. She hand a small stack of papers in her hand as she sat down to breakfast. She was wearing only a white button-up shirt and a pair of black panties, the shirt was gapped open to expose a generous amount of her cleavage. She liked wearing simple and sexy attire to the breakfast table. Subtle, but noticeable.

Akeno and Asia were next. Akeno was dressed in a black negligee that she felt accentuated her figure, while Asia was dressed in a simple pair of silk pajamas, shirt and pants. Akeno some times dressed more simply, but she loved how her negligee made her feel sexy, and that's what she wanted to catch Shinji's attention.

"What are you reading, Buchou?" Asia asked her king.

"A report from my brother. Something about a couple of attacks in Kuoh Town." Rias said.

"You don't seem that worried, Rias." Akeno said as she ate her toast.

"I am worried. But there's something familiar about these reports that's bugging me." she said as she set the papers down.

"What, Buchou?" Shinji asked.

"We might be dealing with a werewolf." she said simply.

"What?"

"How is that possible?" Akeno asked. "I thought the werewolves agreed to keep out of your territory."

"They did. This might be a new werewolf, or a rogue."

"That's not good."

"Why, Akeno-chan?" Shinji asked.

"Werewolves, by their very nature, are pack animals. They live and hunt as a group. Not only for strength and protection, but it also keeps them sane."

"Sane?"

"It's kind of like a hive-mentality. Left to their own devices, a werewolf could succumb to their baser, feral instincts, as most do. Working and living in a pack helps to give them social skills that stabilize their minds."

"It's kinda like that poem." Akeno said.

"Poem?" Asia asked.

"The strength of the wolf is the pack, and the strength of the pack is the wolf." Akeno said.

"Did you just quote Kipling?" Shinji asked.

"How does the poem go?" Asia asked.

" _NOW this is the law of the jungle, as old and as true as the sky,_  
 _And the wolf that shall keep it may prosper, but the wolf that shall break it must die._

 _As the creeper that girgles the tree trunk, the law runneth forward and back;_  
 _For the strength of the pack is the wolf, and the strength of the wolf is the pack._

 _Wash daily from nose tip to tail tip; drink deeply, but never too deep;_  
 _And remember the night is for hunting and forget not the day is for sleep._

 _The jackal may follow the tiger; but, cub, when thy whiskers are grown,_  
 _Remember the wolf is a hunter - go forth and get food of they own._

 _Keep peace with the lords of the jungle: the tiger, the panther, the bear;_  
 _And trouble not Hathi the Silent, and mock not the boar in his lair._

 _When pack meets with pack in the jungle, and neither will go from the trail,_  
 _Lie down till the leaders have spoken; it may be fair words shall prevail._

 _When y fight with a wolf of the pack yet must fight him alone and afar;_  
 _Least others take part in the quarrel and the pack is diminished by war._

 _The lair of the wolf is his refuge, but where he has digged it too plain,_  
 _The council shall send him a message, and so he shall change it again._

 _If ye kill before midnight be silent and wake not the woods with your bay,_  
 _Least ye frighten the deer from the crop and they brothers go empty away._

 _Ye may kill for yourselves, and your mates, and your cubs as theyu need and ye can;_  
 _But kill not for pleasure of killing, and seven times never kill man._

 _If ye plunder his kill from a weaker, devour nbot all in they pride,_  
 _Pack-right is the right of the meanest, so leave him the head and the hide._

 _The kill of the pack is the meat of the pack. Ye must eat where it lies;_  
 _And no one may carry away of that meat to his lair, or he dies._

 _The kill of the wolf is the meat of the wolf. He may do what he will,_  
 _But till he has given permission, the pack may not eat of that kill._

 _Lair right is the right of the mother. From all of her years she may claim._  
 _One haunch of each kill for her litter, and none may deny her the same._

 _Cub right is the right of the yearing. From all of his pack he may claim._  
 _Full gorge when the killer has eaten, and none may refuse him the same._

 _Cave right is the right of the father, to hunt by himself for his own;_  
 _He is freed from all calls to the pack. He is judged by the council alone._

 _Because of his age and his cunning, because of his gripe and his paw,_  
 _In all that the law leaveth open, the word of the head wolf is law._

 _Now these are the laws of the jungle, and many and mighty are they;_  
 _But the head and the hoof of the law and the haunch and the hump is - Obey_!"

Shinji and Asia just looked at the two senior devil with awe.

"How... where did you learn all that?" Shinji asked, impressed.

"Benefits of an expensive education." Rias said with a smile.

"Benefits of being members of a Duke-ranked family." Akeno smirked. "Even the Gremory servants have a first-class education."

"We do have a standard to live up to." Rias smirked.

"Buchou?" Asia asked.

"Yes, Asia?" Rias replied.

"That poem. it almost sounded like an actual set of rules... used by wolves?" the nun asked.

"Yes. Wolves. Not wolf." Rias said.

"The law of the jungle is basically 'every man for himself', 'anything goes', 'survival of the strongest', 'kill or be killed', 'dog eat dog', and so on." Akeno stated.

"It's also something to remember when you are a devil." Rias added. "As we have mentioned before, your enemies will not play fair. Any advantage they can get over you, they will use."

"A wolf pack is the same way. But the use of rules, like that, are essential for making sure that the pack is protected." Akeno added.

"The needs of the many, over the few." Shinji exclaimed.

"Exactly. A single wolf does not share this ideal, and may do whatever he or she has to do to survive." Rias said. "Which includes attacking people on the street."

"Hmm. So... how are we going to handle this?" he asked.

"The werewolf will become human during the day. It was a full moon last night, and it's going to be a full moon tonight, so it will change again once the moon rises. Because we haven't heard of any of these killings beforehand, we can assume that the wolf is fairly young, in terms of his recent transformation. But we have to be careful in how we handle it. Werewolves are stronger, faster and more agile than they appear. And they are far more savage in how they attack. They rely on their sense of smell to track, their night vision to hunt, and their stealth to ambush their prey. Far easier than running down their next meal."

"So... does that mean we'll have to stock up on silver?" Shinji asked.

"Yes, but only as a last resort. Werewolves are more curse-turned than willingly-turned. Some older wolves can even control their transformations and feral instincts. This means..."

"We're going to try and capture it?" Akeno gasped.

"Yes. And that's that."

Akeno huffed as she looked at her king.

"Fine. But please tell me you have a back-up plan?"

Rias could only smile at her queen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Carnival Grounds, city outskirts)

The nine devils walked into the park and noticed that nothing was moving, not even the shadows. The games, the rides, the food stands, even the restrooms, were all abandoned.

"Buchou... why are we here?"

"Yeah, I don't see or hear anything."

"We are here because this is where the werewolf will be."

"How do you know that?"

"Because... I'm drawing it to us." she said as she pulled out a large piece of pork ribs from her bag.

The group looked at the ribs with shock on their faces.

"Where did you get that?" Issei asked. "And where the heck were you hiding it?"

"He's right, Buchou." Irina said. "Those ribs are bigger than Koneko-chan!"

"Yes, they are." the neko-girl said.

"You remember that movie 'Fantastic Beasts and where to find them'?"

"Yes."

"You remember than suitcase that could house an entire zoo?"

"Yes."

"Well, I had this little purse specially made to be like that, so it could hold a vast amount of items that I require."

The group looked at her and just grinned, wondering just how much magic something like that used or required to make in order to do that.

"You'd better get it cleaned before ants come calling." Irina mildly poked at her king.

"It's handled. Now... I just leave the piece of meat here... and spray this 'werewolf mating scent' on it." she said as she took out a bottle of 'something' and sprayed the meat with it.

"Werewolf mating scent? What's it called? Essence of Lycan?" Akeno joked

"Something else my brother had sent to me. Upon my request." Rias said.

"Aren't you using your brother a little too much?" Akeno asked.

"Is that a problem?" Rias asked.

"It's just... you've never done that before." her queen said.

Rias looked at Akeno and gave her a look that said 'we'll talk about this later'.

Akeno seemed to understand, and back-filed the conversation for now.

"Now... we have to get out of sight. Use these to mask your scent." Rias said to her team as she pulled out three small pump-spray containers from her purse.

"Couldn't we just use magic?" Irina asked.

"Some supernatural creatures can smell passed magic. It's what makes them great trackers. Now, everyone, hide!"

The group quickly went into hiding around the lone piece of meat that was sitting in the middle of the Carnival plaza.

Irina and Xenovia were hiding behind a ball-toss game. Issei and Kiba were hiding behind the dunk-tank. Koneko and Asia were hiding behind the restroom building. And Shinji, Rias and Akeno were hiding on one of the Ferris Wheel cars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been four hours, and the Gremory peerage was thoroughly bored.

 _I wish I brought my Game Pod with me_. Issei said as he looked over and saw Kiba playing with his new Fidgit Spinner. He was spinning it wildly between his middle finger and thumb. _Seriously? Who does he think he is? Storm Shadow?_

Irina and Xenovia were half-awake. They were more easily bored than Issei was.

 _I wish it was Issei here with me instead of Xenovia_. Irina thought, wondering if her boyfriend would be up for a cuddle.

It was easy to call Issei her boyfriend, even if it embarrassed her that her parents thought so.

 _I wish Shinji-kun was here with me instead of Inina-chan_. Xenovia thought, wanting a nice warm cuddle right now.

Koneko, meanwhile, was curled up in Asia's lap, almost fully asleep.

 _Cat-nap. That's what's she's doing. Taking a cat-nap_. Asia thought as she carefully petted the nekomata in her lap. Her purring was so kawaii!

Meanwhile, Rias was intently watching the left-out piece of meat with werewolf-mating scent on it. She was frustrated that nothing had happened yet.

 _Four hours! Four FREAKING Hours! Where is that blasted werewolf?_ she thought to herself as she continued to stare at the meat through her binoculars.

Shinji and Akeno, meanwhile, were cuddled up in the other seat of the Ferris Wheel. Shinji was leaning against the seat while Akeno was curled up in his lap. Her head was resting against his shoulder. She sighed, comfortably as she tried to snuggled into his body more.

 _This isn't all bad_. The lightning priestess thought to herself.

"Are you two done cuddling?" Rias asked, not looking at them.

"We haven't even gotten started." Akeno said with a cheeky smirk.

Rias was about to berate them both, when suddenly she sensed something. _Several_ somethings, and all of them heading towards them.

"Oh. No." she gasped.

"What's wrong, Buchou?" Shinji asked his king.

"I think I know why that werewolf has been taking so long getting here."

"You do? Why?" Akeno asked.

"They've been recruiting."

Shinji and Akeno peaked out from behind the small car they were in, and gasped when they saw dozens of eyes rushing through the surrounding woods, heading towards them.

"Oh..." Shinji gasped.

"...snap!" Akeno finished.

"You have no idea!" Rias gasped when she felt something else that she didn't account for. Something ancient and unworldly. Something that would make this a fight for their lives.

 _It can't be! Those werewolves! They have...Devil Power!_ Rias gasped, a chill running up and down her spine as the werewolves suddenly surrounded the entire park.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Notes:

Yes, I know, long overdue to have this story started, and the chapter might seem a little short, but I've been really busy and all.

I had an idea for this to start with, but I'm gonna be changing things up a bit, more for the sake of trying to create something unexpected.

If there are any editing issues, please not them and let me know. I'll get back to this as soon as I can.

The second chapter of this is half-written, and will be up as soon as I can.

Please, read and review. I really wanna know what you guys think of this.

OMAKES will be in the next chapter.

Later!


End file.
